


Attracted

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Jared really use the fridge magnets to tell Jensen to get naked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attracted

It was Jensen who bought the magnets. To spell out _important_ things. Like schedule changes or grocery lists. No way did Jensen want to repeat that one morning when they realized that neither had bought coffee and they had to share one pathetic cup between themselves.

Of course five months later they have been used for their designated purpose exactly once; mostly the fridge greets them each day with obscene messages that have to be rearranged before anyone comes to visit. Nobody should be traumatized by Jared's odes to Jensen's pubic hairs in the shower drain.

Which is why, when Jensen glances past Misha in the morning after a late night and Misha spending the night on the couch he flushes red. He blinks, but the message is still there, still saying the same thing. Damn Jared. He probably forgot that Misha's here, wouldn't be the first time. Thankfully Misha doesn't seem to have noticed, it's just the thing he'd gleefully eat up. They chat for a while drinking coffee from the machine that Jared switched on before he went out with the dogs. Jensen takes care to keep Misha's attention off of the fridge, and it seems to be working. Until Misha glances at his watch and says, "Well, I better get going. Guess you don't want me around for that," pointing back over his shoulder. Jensen barely resists the urge to bang his head against a kitchen cabinet.

When Misha's gone, Jensen stalks over to the fridge to wipe the stupid words off, but, looking at them, he just can't do it. "be naked when i get home". What if it isn't just Jared trying to be hilarious. Could it actually be a message for Jensen?

Jensen bites his lip. It's not like Jensen hasn't been lusting after Jared for a while now – because he has, _god_ he has. He just didn't think that feeling might be remotely mutual. If it is, then Jensen is wasting precious minutes and when Jared gets home and Jensen is still wearing his clothes, Jared might think that Jensen is not interested. But if the message isn't real, then this has the potential to end up so spectacularly bad that Jensen doesn't know if it's worth the try.

In the end he decides to just go for it. No risk, no fun, all that. He feels like an intruder at first, slipping into Jared's room. The blinds are half drawn, bathing everything in a soft light. Leaving his clothes on a chair Jensen lies down on the bed naked, and that's strangely better. The sheets smell of Jared, familiar. Jensen's cock stirs a bit, and he palms it lazily. He's so comfortable that he dozes off for a bit, missing the front door opening when Jared comes back. Then he has about ten seconds to worry what the fuck he's even doing here as Jared bounds up the stairs, still full of energy from his morning run. Not even enough time to cover himself.

Jared stops in the doorway, staring. Jensen knows he is, even though he looked away quickly himself, not wanting to see what's reflected on Jared's face. Irritation, maybe, or – worse – amusement. Then Jared comes in, careful steps that drag on forever till he's standing beside the bed. "Do I need to tie you up?" Jared says quietly.

Jensen splutters. " _What_?"

"If I go take a shower right now, will you run?"

"Uh, I..." Jensen shifts uncomfortably. "No. No, I won't."

Jared closes his eyes for a second, visibly breathing out. "Good." He laughs, a little shakily. "'Cause there's so many things I want to do to you, but I feel so gross right now, and Harley found the one puddle that hasn't dried up yet to jump into. It'll be the fastest shower ever, I promise."

It is a very quick shower, helped by the fact that Jared doesn't bother putting on any clothes, or even a towel, after, just crawls over Jensen still a bit wet, hair dripping. "God," Jared mutters between kisses that get harder and deeper, "don't even know what you're doing to me, what you looked like. Thought I was imagining things."

"Not. 'magining," Jensen manages, rubbing his dick against Jared's hip. It's good, of course it is, it's the sex Jensen spent nearly four years working up to, but it's not enough. He pushes Jared away and flips over so that Jared's dick is near his mouth and Jensen's own is hanging by Jared's face like an invitation. One that Jared thankfully takes, warm wetness closing around him just as Jensen takes his first lick. Jensen concentrates on his own task and does his best to ignore his own arousal for now -- which isn't easy since Jared in turn does his best to make Jensen lose it. Jared is firm and hot in his mouth and in his hand, his balls drawing up tight under Jensen's fingers.

Jared comes first, Jensen jerking him through it while mouthing at the head, and Jensen can't help feeling smug. As if this was a childish game and not the thing to change everything between them forever. Then Jared twists his tongue in a way that should be humanly impossible, and Jensen's own orgasm leaves him boneless and happy with his face planted in the sheets.

Jared tugs him up after a minute, arranging them so they're sharing the same pillow, legs entwined and Jared's hand rubbing circles at the small of Jensen's back. "So, uh," Jared says. "Not that I mind you taking initiative like that, but is there a particular reason you did this now?"

Jensen feels his face tinge pink. "You told me to."

Jared arches both eyebrows. "I think I'd remember if I'd said, 'Jensen, go to my room and strip while I'm out.'"

"No, but. The magnets..."

"Magnets?" Jared looks genuinely confused, then he gets it. "Oh, you mean the fridge magnets? Last time I saw, Misha was playing around with them." Jared yawns. "Don't know what he did, I was half out the door."

Jensen grunts. Damn Misha. And now Jensen will have to _thank_ him for it.

 

The End.


End file.
